lost love and the hollow
by elricdiasuke
Summary: three years after the team rescues rukia from her exicution ichigo dies in a car acident and becomes a true death god will he in rukia go back to thier old relationship or will it get more serious
1. proluge

Ichigo exited the shop onto the sidewalk across the street was where he had parked his car to run into the pharmacy to restock on pain killers. Although his dad had convinced him to work in the clinic there was no way in hell he was going to continue living there, no, he lived in a apartment a few streets down. Ichigo was 18 now a few inches taller his hair a little longer and his cheek bones more prominent giving him the appearance of a man in his early twenties.

It had been three long years since he had had any contact with someone from soul society three long years since he had gained the medallion and the title _deputy deathgod_ and worst of all three long years since he had seen _her_. Shaking these depressing thoughts from his mind Ichigo stepped out into the street and made his way towards his car, what happened next took place so quickly that had it not been for the adrenaline rush he probably would have missed it, it seemed to go in slow motion people surrounding the streets were screaming looks of abstract terror on their faces. The reason for this was quickly explained when Ichigo looked into the street and saw a large truck speeding toward his car the driver having lost control with him directly in its path.

It all happened quickly now as if the slow motion moment in the movie had ended and the regular speed was back on Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut as the truck speed forward there was a brief intense pain around his waist and then there was nothing… Ichigo cracked his eyes open, in front of him crumpled and steaming were both his car and the truck he stood on the side walk next to the them

"What the hell! How'd I get out of the way?"then he noticed the body sandwiched between the two vehicles "holy shit its … but im standing…" then realization hit him as he looked down to see himself bedecked in black robes "of course naturally when I die id become a death god ... so now." And then he saw the figure leaning against to street light at the intersection a face he both despised and yet had come to recognize for they had formed a sort of friendship in their quest to save Rukia.

Abaria Renji was leaning there waiting to take Ichigo to the afterlife…


	2. two months!

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once if I owned bleach I would be in Japan writing bleach not in America writing fan fictions.

Yay! This is my very first fan fic ever!!!!1!1 I've had this Idea for a while and have been working out the details so without further ado here's the first chapter in _lost love and the hollow. _r&r please!

Oh yeah the last was a prologue sorry for the confusion

**Bold usually means shouting or emphasis**

_Italics is sarcasm or thoughts_

Rukia sheathed her zanpakuto' and sat sighing on a rock, it had taken her two months to get this hollow, **TWO MONTHS!!!!!** She had had no trouble killing it the thing was weak it was finding it that was the problem, it had the ability to mask its spiritual presence and only seemed to come out when she was preoccupied

"How could a hollow be this smart" she muttered to herself "probably the work of the damned Aizen." Ever since Aizen escape into hecto mundou the hollows seemed to be getting stronger "bastard" she sighed lying on her back. She figured she'd better be getting back to soul society but this had been a tiring journey and she figured a little grace time was alluded

_Who sends someone to South America for a hollow_! She thought to herself couldn't they just station a permanent death god here or create some deputy death god to do if for them. But she quickly got off this train of thought as it brought back memories of _him. _She tried not to think about him to often for it softened the pain of her decision a bit, _a very small bit,_ she groaned as she sat up

"Well guess I'd better get back or Ukitake will bite my head of" she murmured as she stretched her arms. She stood up and drew her zanpakuto' and focused some of her spirit energy into the tip

"open!" she commanded jabbing the sword forward and the doors to soul society appeared around it she twisted the katana to the side and the doors slid open as she stepped through they began to close again and she was engulfed in a blinding white light causing her to close her eyes. When the light faded from in front of her eyelids she cracked them open to see she was standing in front of the west gate into Seireitei as she approached the massive stone walls dropped from the sky and the gate keeper appeared

"Those without a pass shall not enter" he chanted in a booming voice that echoed off the surrounding walls and buildings. Rukia sighed holding out her left had palm up as if presenting a present and the black hell butterfly appeared and flutter over to the guards lightly land on the tip of his finger

"Ah… very well then you may enter" he said stepping aside as the gates flew upward to wherever the hell they go when there not being used. Rukia stepped into Seireitei to see a hand full of Shinigami blocking here way they seemed to be comprised of 6th squad because renji was among them.

"Oh … it's just Rukia back_ finally._" Said one of the men

"Yeah, seriously we were beginning to think you'd died." Said another

"Yeah, yeah, make way, **I said move you useless dumbasses!**" Renjis annoyed shout cut through the idle chatter "Rukias got to make her report to her captain!" As the small crowd dispersed Rukia walked towards Renji but on her way there she heard some of one of the conversations and stopped when she heard her name.

"I wonder when Rukias going to find out." one man said to another

"Who knows maybe she'll have to visit 10th squad to find out squads don't mingle very often do they" Said the other.

As Rukia got to Renji she opened her mouth and started to pose a question "what going on those two guys were talking about me and 10th squad and …"

"Come on Rukia we have to go! We were all given strict orders that upon your return we were to take you immediately to captain Ukitake." Renji snapped turning to leave.

"Okay fine" Rukia muttered "what's shoved up your ass, jeesh"

Renji whirled around left eye twitching his lips pressed together in a furious line "okay fine going…" Rukia said starting forward she to had her lips pressed together as well she was also biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at Renji "seriously though" you said "what's going on with Hitsugaya-sama" Renji muttered darkly to himself in which the words "10th squad" and "kick his ass" were audible they arrived at the 13th squad headquarters soon after that when they reached the door renji stopped

"Well this is where I leave you" he said "see you around"

"Yeah" you say slightly nervous as to why such measures were being taken to make sure you see Ukitake-sama "we should catch up" renji grunted in agreement disappearing as you slid the door open and stepped inside. At the far end of the room sat the captain of the 13th squad. When you got to be a few feet away you crouched on all fours in a respective bow.

"Ah … Rukia I was beginning to worry when you did not return"

"I am sorry sir" you said slightly embarrassed at the fact that it had taken to whole months for the slaying of a single hollow "it had remarkably high evasionary skills"

Ukitake sighed "yes well that is to be expected now that Aizen his up there making Arrancar's but that is only one of the reasons I called you here, now then you are not aware of this but last week our lieutenant died in a hollow attack" a expression of grief crossed his face he took a few seconds to morn his lost comrade. Rukia had never gotten to know the lieutenant very well she knew he had been a great warrior much like Kaien before him but with her not being on any squad seats coupled with her absence and then her imprisonment meant that she never really met him. "I have yet to fill the position" he continued "in hopes that a certain someone might return in time."

As the impact of what he was saying hit her, her eyes widen "you mean … me?"

"If you would like it" he replied simply

At this she jumped up "Yes! This is awesome … I mean" she said quickly sitting back down "it would be an honor" she looked up to see Ukitake looking slightly amused slightly overwhelmed by her response

"Ahh … very well then … yes, you'll want to get your things as you'll be moving into the headquarters and your orientation is one week from tomorrow in which all captains and lieutenants will be present to welcome you to your new post."

-o-o-o-

The next week past in a peaceful manner normal death god duties though thankfully not having to leave soul society because she had just got back and didn't much feel like missing her orientation, and while the orientation loomed in her mind an even more mysterious issue remained in her thoughts even when she was having fun taunting Renji about being on the same level as him who thankfully had gotten out of that sulky stage he had been in when she had first returned. She just couldn't figure out what it could be, had Hitsugaya actually gained a few inches? She thought this to be very unlikely but hey, anything possible right? His good mood continued all the way up until the day before the orientation when she reminded him that it would be all captains and lieutenants so that got her thinking maybe it was Matsumoto, maybe her and Hitsugaya had been caught in bed together, this thought made her laugh to herself but the only true way to find out tomorrow.

-o-o-o-

Rukia woke late on the day of the orientation it was scheduled for noon and judging by the bright sunlight filtering through the blinds it was probably around 10 so she had a couple hours she took a shower letting the warm water soothe her tense muscles then got dressed in her Shinigami robes and belted on her zanpakuto'. It was 11 by the time she got to the main house of headquarters she entered to find an exasperated Ukitake watching as his two biggest fans tried to shout down the other on our respected the captain most.

Upon her entry Ukitake shouted in relief "ah, Rukia there you are … all ready for the orientation?" he spoke with the air of one trying to drawn attention unto someone else, it worked as soon as he shouted Kiyone and Sentaro's heads snapped up and they both rushed over shoving each other to get there first in the end they both arrived as the same time elbowing each other as they bowed

"Good morning lieutenant Kuchiki." They both chorused in unison

"Uh … heh heh … good morning" she said weakly last week she hadn't even been on seat now she was being addressed as _lieutenant._

"Are you ready to go now Rukia?" Ukitake asked

"Yes" Rukia replied a little too fast Ukitake smiled to himself as he said "okay just let me go get something."

Five minutes later he reappeared carrying a object about half the size of a normal human on his back rapped in a sash. "Okay let's go!"

**(A/N: PAT ATTENTION TO THE SIZE OF THE OBJECT ITS IMPORTANT)**

Once they were out the door Rukia breathed a sigh of relief "that's for the help" she said to Ukitake

"Why whatever do you mean?" he questioned in a false puzzled voice

"We could have flash stepped there in about an instant." She replied

"Yes well I figured I got you into that mess I should get you out."

"What is that thing any way" Rukia asked gesturing toward the mystery item on Ukitake's back

"Its Hitsugaya-sans birthday present of course." He said as though this was obvious

**(A/N: Jushiro Ukitake sometimes gives seemingly unwanted gifts to people for no apparent reason his favorite person is Toshiro Hitsugaya because Jushiro and Toshiro sound alike and the both have white hair making them shiro-chan(a nickname meaning whitey in reference to their hair)**

They continued to talk about a wide variety of things on their way to the center of Seireitei they talked about what would happen in the ceremony and what to expect and it wasn't until they were outside the door and Ukitake told Rukia to wait until someone told her to come in that he said it

As he slipped through the doors he turned and said "at least you know there will be 2 lieutenants that approve of you" this statement puzzled her she had talked to some of the lieutenants in passing but Renji was the only one she was close. She was still pondering this when a voice sounded from the chamber of the other side of the door

"Enter" it said

The door creaked open of its own accord and reviled the hallway within, it was the long corridor used for captains meetings and much set up the same 5 captains lined each side of the walkway except now they each had a lieutenant behind there right shoulder. Up at the head of the room was the 1st squad captain with his lieutenant on his right and Ukitake of his left Rukia knew that she would go and knell before the general of the Gotei 13 and when the ceremony ended take her place to the right of her captain as she entered her eyes did a quick sweep of the room

Omaeda behind Soifon, Isane behind Unohana, Renji behind Byakuya, Iba behind Comamura, and Matsumoto behind Kyoraku, wait Matsumoto then what happened to Nanao Rukias eyes snapped over to where Hitsugaya was standing in-between two other captains that tower over him and standing behind him was someone not Nanao but someone a very tall, orange haired someone and then it all made sense the whispering of her and someone in 10th squad, Renji talking about kick someone in 10th squads ass, and the statement "at least you know there will be 2 lieutenants that approve of you"

Ichigo was the new lieutenant of 10th squad.

Okay so that's the first chapter! NOTE: if you see the name Shunsui were it should say Ukitake tell me in a review cause I should change it. Tell me what you think by clicking that purplish-grayish button down there to submit a review AND REMEMBER KIDS ONLY AND SUBMIT REVIEWS!


	3. the ice sculpture

Okay so here's the second chapter hope you enjoy and please, please, please review crouches down in a bow I'll give you a cookie even if you say "hi" or "dude this story suck" I really don't care

Rukia gaped at the tall black robbed figure standing behind Hitsugaya Ichigo looked at here and smiled with a slightly concealed smirk that clearly said "long time no see Rukia, oh and you might want to close your mouth before soothing flies in there."

There was a slight shuffle of movement at the front of the room and Rukia looked up to see Ukitake gesturing to come forward she quickly squared her shoulders, closed her mouth, and tried to muster up some dignity. The rest of the meeting went by in a blur she vaguely remembered the 1st captain going on and on about the duties and responsibilities unto her new post she was too eager to confront Ichigo to pay much attention. When the old man had finally finished his long winded speech and she took her place behind captain Ukitake's right shoulder all the captains and lieutenants clapped then broke apart into their own little groups some that she was familiar with coming up to congratulate her but she took no notice she saw Renji approach but swerved around him on her way towards Ichigo.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ouch, no need to be so harsh we haven't seen each other in the past, what, almost four years and the first words out of your mouth are 'what the hell are you doing here'.

"Oh, cut the crap how can you be here I mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? I died."

"When … how?"

"About a month ago, the idiot got himself run over by a car." Renji unnoticed by either of them had come up behind Rukia.

"Jeesh you make it sound like I through myself into the road and yelled for someone to hit me." Ichigo said in a mock tone of rage.

"A month? You got lieutenant in a month?!

"More like a month and three weeks but yeah."

"A month and three weeks?! He got here a week after I left?!

"Yeah."

"But how'd you wind up as 10th squad lieutenant?"

"Ugh, it was a horrible argument" said Ukitake walking up after retrieving his birthday present for Hitsugaya from the corner "everybody wanted him on their squad, eventually they just asked him which squad he wanted to go to."

"Why" Rukia asked puzzled

"There's no need to sound so surprised" Ichigo muttered.

"Honestly" Renji said impatiently "he can perform bankia if there had been an open captaincy position they probably would have assigned him to it"

"As it were they skipped straight though his academy days having already seen his skills." Ukitake chipped in.

"But why go to 10th squad I mean don't you think Hitsugaya is sort of well … scary?" Rukia directed this question to Ichigo in an under tone so that Hitsugaya who was standing a couple feet away wouldn't hear even though he seemed to be paying no attention what so ever to the little groups idle chatter he was staring over at Hinamori who was talking animatedly with Matsumoto Rukia figured he was looking at the latter seeing as how she was his former lieutenant.

Ichigo was wearing a very smug expression on what Rukia now realized to be a very handsome face as they reviewed how strong he was "not really, I mean there's no way in hell I would go over to Byakuya, if I went to 11th Kenpachi would spend all his time challenging me to fights which I couldn't refuse being his subordinate, and Hitsugaya-sama was the only other captain I knew."

"Aw, come on you know Kurotsuchi" Renji said

"Yeah I guess I could have gone over to 12th squad … when hell froze over … twice." Replied Ichigo

At this Ukitake turned and said "Oh that reminds me ... happy birthday Toshiro." Hitsugaya turned to look at him as he unwrapped the semi-large mystery item from the sash, which was revealed to be a life size ice sculpture of Hitsugaya himself.

Ichigo laughed saying "that's the perfect description of him, its small and cold-hearted."

To which everyone laughed except Hitsugaya who said icily "you know, you can be demoted real fast" which made Renji laugh harder at the idea and Ichigo stop although he didn't look the least bit regretful for his joke, it was clear that he was very at ease around his captain which was more then you could say for Rukia.

The three spent the next couple of minutes talking aimlessly and laughing whenever someone burst out laughing as they walked by and saw the hilarious expression on Hitsugaya's face as he stood next to his life sized ice sculpture which always ended when he threw dark glances as Ichigo hinting at his former statement. As people began to leave in twos and threes they took that as consent that they were dismissed and headed towards the doors. On the other side of them Byakuya walked up and congratulated Rukia of here making lieutenant, a little to formally perhaps for an exchange between brothers and sister but neither of them were very used to their new found relationship after the execution incident, and left with Renji. This left her and Ichigo all alone in the quickly emptying chamber it was Ichigo that spoke first.

"so … ah, we should get together some time and you know catch u…" but at that moment Hitsugaya walked up and dropped his sculpture where Ichigo's foot just happened to be.

"We're leaving"

"Ouch … what the hell you little twerp" Ichigo said as Ukitake came up and observe the scene playing out in front of them with an amused look on his face.

"Excuse me?" said Hitsugaya in a dark voice

"Nothing, noting … _sir_." The last word hinted at a sneer he turned back to Rukia "see you around" and with that she left following Ukitake as Ichigo went in the other direction carrying the ice sculpture and muttering darkly about what he was going to do to Hitsugaya that night when he fell asleep.

"Jeesh, I don't see how those two could work together their always arguing" Rukia said exasperatedly

"What that? They're just messing around they get along quite well actually

"That's them getting along? Wow id hate to see them on a bad day"

"Yes that is quite frightening, you'd be amazed how loud Hitsugaya-sama can yell with his small lungs" Ukitake said Rukia would have found that funny if it weren't for the fact that he spoke in a very serious voice and that he shivered at the thought.

-o-o-o-

Rukia and Ukitake got back to the 13th squad headquarters around 1:30 in the afternoon and got settled in for a long night of nonstop paperwork Rukia sat on the couch with her mountain of papers on the coffee table moving each page to the next stack as she signed or reviewed it. There were hundreds of pages and Ukitake sat behind her at his desk with an equally large pile everything was there from warnings of future hollow attacks in 13th squad's region to reports from the 13th squad penitentiary. By the time Rukia finally laid her pen down it was around three in the morning Ukitake had gone to bed about 15 minutes prior and the thought greatly appealed to her as well groggily she got up and shuffled her feet to her room where she flopped down on her bed and to her dismay found she couldn't sleep the reason she assumed was that now that she didn't have to concentrate on work her thoughts were able to wonder to a subject that had been hidden in the back of her mind all day, Ichigo, she couldn't stop thinking about him all afternoon and this greatly annoyed her why couldn't she stop thinking about him? They were just friends … right? One thing was for certain she hadn't felt the same way she did when she saw Ichigo again as to when she saw Renji, but that was just because she hadn't seen Ichigo in so long when she had just seen Renji about two months ago she told herself but deep down she knew it wasn't true, she knew that whatever these feelings were they were stronger than the feelings she felt for Renji, she knew what she felt for Ichigo was stronger than friendship and that was very stupid.

-o-o-o-

Rukia awoke around eight the next morning and felt completely and utterly tired it was as though she hadn't sleep at all the fact that she had gotten only five hours of it couple with the fact that her dreams had been full of her and Ichigo in conveniently empty bedrooms that were well we'll just say not exactly innocent made her feel as if she had simply closed her eyes for a few moments. She wanted nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep praying that the dreams wouldn't return, it wasn't the fact that she hadn't enjoyed the dreams that was the problem she had enjoyed them … a lot … too much … the fact that she was having dreams about her and Ichigo in bed together and enjoying it scared her. She quickly got up and dressed into her Shinigami robes before venturing out into the headquarters main building it was alive with people scurrying around like ants, Rukia crossed the room and looked on the bulletin board for the day's assignments. She was scheduled to inspect the 13th division hospital and patrol 20th district, Rukia was happy for the work as it would hopefully distract her from her slightly awkward and naughty thoughts. It didn't.

All you had to do to inspect a hospital was nod occasionally when a nurse pointed out the sterilely disinfected bathrooms and the shiny new equipment and pretended to writes stuff on a clipboard so that task did little in the way of distractions by the end of the tour it was noon she decided to grab a bite to eat then head out to 20th district. As she exited the hospital she looked down at the clipboard she'd been scribbling on all day to find a collage of her name, Ichigo's name, and hearts all over the paper with word "passed" crammed into the bottom corner that shed written before even entering the hospital she scowled down at it before ripping the top page of, crumpling it, and throwing it away she bought a sandwich and eat it before heading out to do her patrol, unfortunately this job didn't go for the way of distractions either as 20 was pretty high up on the scale the crime rate wasn't too bad which meant that the job wasn't all that thought consuming and she was left to brood over her thoughts of Ichigo for one thing she was sure of, if something didn't happen soon she was likely to spontaneously combust.

-o-o-o-

The sun was setting as Rukia reached the gate back to Seireitei and she felt like her feet were dropping off as she walked. By the time she got back to 13th's head quarts she was ready to lay down and sleep, for about a month mind you, even if it was barley past sunset but when she rounded the corner to her room she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a tall dark figure leaning against the bedroom door and again when she realized who I was.

"Ichigo! Holy crap you scared me."

"Sorry," he said "I was told this was your bedroom and figured since you weren't in you come back soon"

"It's okay, and how'd you know id be back soon?"

"Are you kidding? I remember my first day as a lieutenant" he grimaced " Hitsugaya had me do a morning patrol of 3rd district and an afternoon of 40th which of course had to be on the whole other side of Seireitei." Rukia laughed and Ichigo added playfully "What are you laughin' at you wait until you have to do it then I'm gonna be laughin' at you

"But that still doesn't explain why you're here" she said

"Figured you could use a pick me up, thought we could go some dinks and catch up on old times."

Rukia deliberated for a second before saying "Kay'" like a junior high student being asked out by her crush. See went into the room and removed here zanpakuto' but left her lieutenant badge on over her left upper arm and all the while relived she could hide the blush that had crept up her cheeks as the fact that she had just been more or less asked out by Ichigo and accepted. Five minutes later Rukia stepped into the hall way again and fond Ichigo waiting

"Ready?" he asked

"Uh huh" was all she could manage while staring at him, there was something different about him he was a little taller his cheeks were slightly hollowed but it worked for him he carried himself with more dignity and walked in a graceful stride he was for lack of a better word _beautiful_ and then the impact of what this was hit her, she was with a very handsome man who she happened to know better than any other person in soul society technique on a date with him, the blush returned,

"hello, anybody there" Ichigo's voice cut through her reverie he was no walking backwards in front of her "are you feelin' alright your cheeks look al little pink" he commented which of course caused her cheeks to go redder

"What? Oh, I'm fine" she assured "what did you want to ask?" they were now passing through the man house of the headquarters and people that were returning from missions stared as he lieutenant from 10th squad and the lieutenant from 13th squad walked out of the 13th squad headquarters side by side close enough to touch. Rukia groaned inwardly at the thought of the rumors that were gonna start flyin around now.

"Whether you wanted coffee or maybe something a bit stronger I know I would"

"Coffees fine" she said they turned onto a new street and into the coffee shop half way down the walked up to the counter order two coffees and took them to a table for the first minute or so they drank there drinks in silence then Ichigo asked how Rukia had been and that started their conversation they talked for hours they talked about how each other had been over the past three years and what they had done Ichigo agreed with Rukia that the hollows were getting stronger but laughed that it had not taken him 2 months to take a single one down earning him a kick under the table they talked until there was nothing to left to talk about at which point Ichigo looked at the clock and jump out of his seat saying

"Holy shit! We've been here for four hours" it was true, she too looked at the clock which read midnight and jumped up two they had both missed curfew and they'd be in big trouble if they were caught especially Ichigo seeing as how Hitsugaya was a tad bit more strict then Ukitake they hurried out of the shop which should have closed about 3 hours ago but Rukia had a hunch that the shop keeper didn't dare tell two lieutenants to leave and back down the street the headquarters was mercifully empty when they arrived back and Ichigo walked Rukia to her room, outside the door she turned around and looked at him, he seemed to be struggling with some eternal conflict she waited patiently as he grappled with thoughts out of his reach then quickly stooped down and kissed her, she went rigid, after a few seconds he started to pull away but she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head back down standing on her toes to deepen the kiss he complied immediately wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her close to his body and pushed her up against the wall he moved down her jaw to her neck kissing everywhere in between and began to suck un it she didn't care she wasn't worried about hickeys she was enjoying herself to much she let out a moan of pleasure and after several minutes of making out they broke apart both they're breaths coming in ragged gasps both slightly pink Ichigo looked at his feet and said

"so … ill, uh …. See you tomorrow"

Again like the begging of the date all she could manage was "uh huh"

He smiled sheepishly at her before turning and walking away at the end of the hall he used flash step and disappeared. She turned and slid the door to her room open and closed it behind her she ran to the bed and flopped down face first onto it and screamed into her pillow she had gone on a date with Ichigo Kurosaki and had her first kiss pinned against a wall in a make out session and to top the perfect night she fell asleep fast and had more of those inappropriate dreams she enjoyed so much.

**(A/N: OKAY SO THIS IS THE FIRST ICHI/RUKIA STUFF AS OF YET BUT NEVER FEAR THE ENTIRE NEXT CHAPTER IS DEVOTED TO IT ALONG WITH SOME POSIBLE LEMON!!! AND THE 4****TH**** CHAPTER IS WHEN WE SEE THAT DRAMA FROM THE CATEGORIES LIST SO STAY TUNE AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW…OH YEAH AND ONE MORE THING NEXT CHAPTER HAS A LITTLE BIT OF HITSU/HINA BECAUSE ENCASE YOU HAVENT NOTICED HIITSUGAYA IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!!!! PEACE OUT**


	4. the calm before the strom

Goworn: you're my first reviewer thanks soooo much, here have the cookie and Wii gives cookie and Wii your gonna laugh and so is everyone else but I'm new at this so I have no idea what beta is so if you tell me I can think about what your talking about

Okay so here's the third chapter and guess what its going to be extra long! This one is sorta like the calm before the storm its really devoted entirely to ichi/ruki ness and I could skip over it but what happens in the next chapter wouldn't be so big! If I didn't and of course please, please, please review I'll give you this Nintendo Wii crouches down holding Wii over head

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

By the time Rukia had woken her subconscious mind had convinced that last night had been a dream it made perfect sense really first of all it was physically, mentally, and morally impossible for her and Ichigo to do anything more than argue. Second of all she had been delirious from lack of sleep and half sleep walked home so obviously shed enter one of her sleep walking stages in the hallway to her room gone in and slept until morning she awoke late ,rather thinking she deserved a lie in, and upon her arrival of the main house she turned slightly pink when every head snapped up to look at her and all at once a buzzing as though of angry bees filled the hall as everyone started talking at once she quickly directed her foots steps toward the back of the room when a friend she had trained with sat waving at her while eating her lunch

"Hey Meyichi," she call walking over to sit with her she was consciously aware of curious probing eyes following her as she went over and concentrated on not tripping

"So what happened?" Meyichi question the second Rukia sat down

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on Rukia everyone saw you leave with him don't try to play dumb I was there."

That was strange in her dream she distinctly remembered the eyes of all the people in her as she left with Ichigo. "What are you talking about" really getting curious now

"Oh come on Rukia, I can see the hickey on the right side of your neck don't try to hide I …" but she was cut off as Rukia gasped clapping a hand over her neck and jumping up she distinctly Ichigo kissing her neck in the dream "Rukia where are you going?' Meyichi questioned but Rukia didn't bother to answer as she rushed to the bathroom

Slamming the door behind her she looked in the mirror turning her head to the side to look at her neck and sure enough there it was a small discoloration on the side of her neck _oh god no,_ she thought, _oh hell no if last night happened there is no way I can ever show my face around him again._

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!"

"Rukia? Can I come in?" Meyichi asked hesitantly

"Uhhh … s-sure" Rukia stammered and her friend walked in closing the door behind her again

"So what actually happened" she paused "I mean you didn't really … Did you?"

"Do what exactly" Rukia growled through clenched teeth glaring at her friends reflection in the mirror

"Well the rumor is that you and kurosaki-dono went out and came back after midnight and stated kissing outside your room then you both went in and …" she trailed off clearing her throat suggestively

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"WHAT!?!" Ichigo roared across the table spitting a mouth full of sake' toward his captain which he quickly froze so that it hit the table in many little tear drop shapes crystals.

"I said congratulations on finally becoming a man even through your technically dead." Hitsugaya repeated almost sounding bored

"What … but who … when did you … huh?" was all Ichigo managed to splutter at his captain, he, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto where all having drinks in the 10th squad common room

"Rumor has It that you slept with Rukia last night." Matsumoto supplied cheerfully "that's why you were out past midnight"

"Which I shall of course have to punish for later you did after all break curfew"

"one that rumor is a load a shit, and two shut it small fry cause you didn't get back till 1:30 this morning" Ichigo said angrily at which Matsumoto giggled and Hitsugaya looked down to busy contemplating the liquid in his cup and trying to hide his blush to comment on the crack on his height. The silence that ensued was broken but Matsumoto giggling and saying

"So what exactly where you ding out till 1:30 in the morning Toshiro"

"Che" Ichigo scoffed "as if I need to ask he was probably out doing something weird with mo-mo like spitting watermelon seeds at her or something" it would have been fun to sit and watch him struggle as his blush deepened but a sudden that just hit him and he turned to Matsumoto to ask "when you say 'rumor has it' how exactly far has that rumor traveled"

"Eh…about everywhere why?"

"Ah … crap Byakuya is gonna kill me when he hears this why'd he pick now of all times to be the protective older brother"

Hitsugaya's head shot he sure as hell wasn't going to miss his chance to watch Ichigo suffer then his eyes let up and he said "speak of the devil, an instant before Byakuya appeared standing on the window seal

"Hitsugaya-san, Matsumoto-kun he bowed in turn to each of them could I borrow Ichigo for a moment please … I promise to bring him back in semi –good health

"Okay!"Said Hitsugaya in a sickeningly sweet "really don't bother to bring him back at all really I don't mind bye, bye Ichi-san

"no wait how could you do this to me I'm your buddy, your pal, your lieutenant" Ichigo shouted at Hitsugaya as Byakuya forcible dragging him to the window

"Bye, bye ichi" he said waving with a sickening "innocent little kid" smile on his face.

"You'll pay for this you little pipsqueak" Ichigo shouted as he was thrown out the window and follow by Byakuya

"Wow …" Matsumoto muttered aloud "I hope he'll be all right.

"I sure don't" said Hitsugaya as he took a sip of sake"

"Why so cold all of a sudden, is it cause he was right about Momo-san" Matsumoto replied causing Hitsugaya to choke and her to laugh at the expression of his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rukia speed through the city side stepping large crowds and using side because everyone in this stupid city seemed to have nothing better to do than talk about one topic her, she was extremely grateful that today was a day off because at least inside the walls of Seireitei no one was stupid enough to openly laugh at a lieutenant but outside, she shivered just thinking about it. She had to find Ichigo, and fast, she vividly remembered that part of her conversation with Meyichi

"_Oh and you might wanna watch out casue Byakuya was here earlier looking for you while you were asleep."_

_I got to him first and said you were out which now I think about it probably wasn't smart because now he probably thinks your with Ichigo again._

_Why … what did he say _

_One his way out I heard him mutter something about "that bastard from 10__th__ squad" and "diplomatic immunity''_

She had to hurry. She speed up weaving through the back streets, she was coming up to a four way intersection when she heard shouts ahead she slowed to a walk and then Ichigo came into view running full pelt across the intersection Byakuya and Renji hot on his tail halfway across Renji skidded to a halt whipped around to face her pointed and shouted

"Captain Kuchiki there she is" _oh shit!_ She thought turning and running back the way she had come she rounded one corner then another she was about 10 yards ahead when she rounded a third corner and a pair of hands shot out pulling her into the ally she tried to scream but one hand was covering her mouth the other around her waist half guiding half dragging her she looked up and saw a familiar person with orange hair and stopped struggling. Ichigo dragged her to the back of the ally a finally let her go, they waited in silence for a few second before they heard fast approaching footsteps and to blurs shot past the mouth of the all/-y way

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief "thanks" she muttered

"yeah" Ichigo replied, they fell into an awkward silence in which they both looked at the ground than was broken by Ichigo saying "about last night … you think maybe we should just forget it ever happened?"

"Yeah probably" she agreed she hated this idea to the pit of her stomach and judging by the look on Ichigo's face he did to but it was the only way really she had to keep telling herself that because she and Ichigo couldn't be together she was nobility and as far as everyone else was concerned they had just met 2 days ago she knew even to herself that these excuses were extremely pathetic in all truth there was nothing stopping them being together cause they were both death gods, they could have a normal conversation, and they sure as hell could enjoy time alone with each other (last night proved the last two) Rukia was debating with herself as to whether or not just say "forget that" and kiss him again when a shout of "Aha" brought her train of thought to a jeering halt

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked up to see Renji and Byakuya closing the distance between them Ichigo grabbed her arm and used flash step to appear on the other side on them in the mouth of the ally "fuckers!" he shouted giving them the finger and then "run!" as the two in the ally whipped around and they both took off in opposite directions.

-o-o-o-

Rukia couldn't help but be mad at Ichigo, while she had to spend all day avoiding people he didn't. The main reason being that one, while she was royalty he was not therefore it was less of a scandal with him, and while nothing had happened the fact remained that everyone thought a member of the royal family had slept with a man she had just met, having no idea that he was the one she had stayed with of 2 months in the human world and two, Ichigo could look scary when he wanted to so no one was willing to approach him, and worst of all though she would never admit this to him or anyone else for that matter, hell she was trying to deny it herself was that she was bitterly wishing something had happened, and that was worsened by the fact that nothing was ever likely to happened after the hell cause from a single kiss. All and all she was sorely tempted to sneak into 10th squads base and go start something with Ichigo whether beat him up or sleep with him she was not sure. But she didn't.

As the days slipped by without notice fading imperceptibly into weeks Rukia noticed that her dreams were becoming more and more well "inappropriate" she spent all her waking hours as well as her sleeping hours with her mind focused on own subject, _him_, her hearts sped up every time she about him and that pissed her off greatly _he obviously doesn't want me _she thought to herself over and over again_ he said we should forget about that night_ if only she could, she had known then at least that the idea of forgetting didn't appeal to him much but what about now? He had made no approach to do anything like that again, he wasn't exactly avoiding her so much as trying not to be caught alone with her if other people were around he'd be his usual self but when they left so would he although she thought she saw him throwing her secretive glances when he thought no one was looking, which they weren't, but she was. Of course he would look away as soon as he realized he'd been caught, she didn't understand why but she had been glad that she'd seen these glances as it showed her that his resolve to forget wasn't all that great. That was very strange because they had just been friends when they were in the real world; at least he had just been her friend but what about her to him? All she knew was when she had seen him for the first time again and talked to him again he had been more mature, not by much just enough to make him less annoying but not enough to make him seem like a different person and in the end she knew that once again if something didn't change soon she was going to combust.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ichigo sighed as he climbed the steppes to the main house of 10th squad it had been a long day three different patrols up from dawn till … well, a few hours after dusk as he stepped inside he heard laughing and giggling coming from the common room and that surprised him he walked in to find Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, and Momo all sitting around a table drinking sake and talking about Matsumoto's breast which made Ichigo suspicious but he had to prove his theory right and he knew just how, he'd done this before, as he walked in the room Matsumoto looked up her cheeks pink

"Ichi! Come join us!" she said happily

"No thanks" Ichigo said "but Hitsugaya I'm thinking about throwing a party you know just a small get together here, is that alright with you?" he already knew the answer

"Sure" Hitsugaya replied

He turned to Momo and Matsumoto and said "I was also kinda hoping you two would stick around maybe strip for us?"

"Okay" the both said together

Yep he was right all three of them were totally wasted, he sighed heading toward his room as he knew what would happen he'd go to been in a couple hours almost falling asleep to have dreams he wanted so bad yet shouldn't be having and be snapped out of his half-sleep stage by retching from the bathroom. This happened a lot, then he'd wake up the next morning go to the common room to find Matsumoto or Momo on the couch and the other on the floor (which ever got done throwing up first)

Ichigo lay in bed hours later when the retching started he looking over at he his clock it read 11:30 "wow they held it in long than I'd expected" he said to himself returning his stare to the roof above him he hadn't even managed a half sleep-stage he simply couldn't sleep staying away from Rukia had proved harder than he'd imagined he'd spent three years away from her and now he couldn't last a month? But it was true he could feel the need to have her again building up like water in a damn and if he didn't have her soon feel her lips on his her body against his that strange smell of her hair that he loved so much the damn was going to break and he was going to explode he sat up not the least tired and started pacing his room. Then he decided what to do.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rukia lay in bed on her spread-eagle back her eyes closed she knew it was somewhere around 11:35 because she had looked a couple of seconds ago, but time didn't really matter everything was just a blur she was in that half conscious stage where half the stuff you see is dream and half reality and your no sure which is which. So when she heard a knock on her door she wasn't sure if it was a part of her dream based on something happening in reality or if it was just a dream but when it got to a point where it hurt her ears she figured it must by real she stood up unsteadily and shuffled over to the door when she slid it open the bright light from the hallway assaulted her eyes she squinted at the figure in her doorway and gasped when she realized how it was

"Can I come in" Ichigo asked

It took Rukia a moment to register what he had just said then move to the side and let him in "… I want to know what your feelings towards me are he said hesitantly. It took Rukia another moment to register these words, had he really gotten out of bed 40 minutes past curfew to ask her this question.

"I don't have any feelings for you" she said a little too fast she was still angry with him for avoiding her.

"really" he said skeptically

"yes really" she was of course lying through her teeth

He stepped forward so that he was closer and tilted his head downward to look in her eyes she stared defiantly back up then he swooped down unexpectedly and kissed her, she froze his arms wrapped around waist and her body reacted without her permission snaking her arms around his neck and entwining her fingers in his hair and standing on her toes to deepen the kiss after a few seconds she felt tongue trace her lips pleading for entrance she obliged opening her mouth his tongue shot in and began to feel around he brushed the roof of her mouth with it causing her to moan he smiled and they began playing tongue hockey after several minutes they broke apart panting

"How … about … now…" he said between gasps

She didn't answer she just pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him he looked shocked "Rukia … you don't want to do this." He said

"yes, I do" she replied

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ichigo opened his eyes he could tell it was morning by the light streaming through the blinds he lay there for a second then he realized something

_My window faces the west how can I see the morning sun _then he remembered what had happened last night he chocked and looked down to see that Rukia was lying next to him her head resting on his chest like a pillow _good so I still have my clothes on at least that didn't happen_ but still what had happened last night was bad enough, no, was enough there was no way in hell that anyone could have said last night was bad he felt Rukia begin to stir on top him she sat up and rubbed her eyes and her elbow brush his arm she screamed and fell sideways out of bed

"Damn it Rukia" Ichigo hissed "why don't you scream a little louder I think there might be some people in the human world that didn't hear you"

But his rant was cut short as someone outside started beating on the door saying "Rukia-dono, Rukia-dono what happened" the door was push open and a girl with short hair stumbled in regained her composer and looked around. Her mouth dropped open as she stared wide eyed from Rukia on the ground to Ichigo sitting up in the bed quickly he scrambled out and slid the door shut putting a hand over the girls mouth

"What's your name?" he questioned

"Kiyone" she said

"Well, Kiyone you didn't see anything and if some asks what happened you're going to say 'she fell out of bed' right?"

"Yes sir" she said

"Good now go" he ordered she turned and rushed out of the room

"Wow your good" Rukia said from her spot on the floor

"Well I had to act fast" he said helping her up "I can't even imagine what would happen if she'd managed to scream"

"Byakuya would kill us then make us clean up the mess" Rukia said making Ichigo laugh

He sat on the bed next to her she put her legs across his wrapped her arms around his next and pulled herself into his lap she kissed his collar bone and worked her way up his neck he groaned

"Come one Rukia we just woke up, that girl could still go and tell someone don't you think I should leave?"

"No" she said not using that school-girl voice he hated

"Oh, come on that's cheating" he said

She smiled and started to suck on his neck he stiffened in a certain area that she just happened to be sitting on and heard her giggle

"Well" he said picking her up bridal stile turning around to face the bed "I do" and he dropped her she let out a small shriek as she landed on the bed he turned to leave

"Ichigo if you lea…"

But he had already left "you're in big trouble next time I see you" she muttered to herself

Ichigo walked into the common room of the 10th squad headquarters Momo was still passed out on the floor Matsumoto on the couch he walked over to her and put his foot on the back of the couch and shoved hard Matsumoto flopped onto the floor and sprang back up a second later

"you know" Ichigo said to her in a matter of fact voice "for someone who doesn't belong to this squad an more you sure do spend a lot of time here" she giggled "so maybe you could go scrape your friend off the floor and get out"

"In a minute" she said sitting back down and rubbing her temples

Ichigo walked over to the door to Hitsugaya's room and banged loudly on it after a few seconds the door flew open revealing a disheveled Hitsugaya his eyes were red and his hairs was messier than usual this always happened Hitsugaya didn't throw up he just got hangovers

"Stop talking so loud" he hissed

"oh sorry" Ichigo whispered quietly bending down to get right next to Hitsugaya's ear "well MABYE YOU SHOULDN'T GET DRUNK THEN!" he shouted the last part

"GOD DAMN IT!" he shouted and Ichigo left hearing his captain's string of profanities follow him to his room when he got in his room he changed into his Shinigami robes he sent hell butterfly to Rukia saying he'd come back that night.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rukia lay on her bed reading a book when the black butterfly came in through the now always open window. It landed on her finger and instantly Ichigo's voice sounded in her head "_be in around 11:30 we'll stay in your room" _the butterfly dissolved in mid air and Rukia felt her heart race it had been a month since that fateful night Ichigo had come into her room and changed both of their lives this is how it usually happened he would send a message saying whether or not he could come over and what time he would use flash step to get in and they would spend time together whether we went out, or of made out in her room (though never going further than that Ichigo made sure), or just sat there enjoying each other's company

A couple hours later there was a soft knock on her door she quickly got up and slid it open Ichigo stepped in closing the door behind him and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her she smiled and began to say something but he stopped her putting a finger on her lips he pushed her onto the bed and got on top of her she giggled as he kissed her but gasped when he rubbed his manhood against her thigh her eyes widened as she realized what he was implying, what he was allowing he started to take off her shirt and she arched her back making it easier for him once he got it off she pushed him over and got on top of him she took off his shirt and stated to kiss him his hands traveled up her back and undid her bra he threw it to the side his hand started to message her breast and she moaned he brought his face down to it and started to suck on it running his tongue over her erect nipple she moaned even louder and pushed his head away and started to undo his belt he did it faster and took his pants off she yanked down his boxers she started at him for a second then he grinned she started kissing him again as his hands traveled toward her pants, he pulled them off easily follow by her underwear

"Ichi" she was starting to pant now

"What" he said equally excited

"I want you …"

"You want me what"

"I want you in me" she said now gasping for breath

Ichigo obeyed he adjusted slightly so the he was completely on top of her he thrust downward and her breath caught again and they both moaned and on the third time he thrust and she arched her back causing her to let out a half scream of ecstasy not loud enough for anyone to wake up and they both succumbed.

-o-o-o-

Hours later Rukia lay on her left side facing the wall her right arm was across Ichigo's bear chest and her head was resting on his shoulder they were both naked under the blankets

"What's with all this anyway" she asked in a slightly breathless voice

"Well its sorta like a goodbye" he replied

"What do you mean" she asked, she could hear the panic in her own voice

"Calm down" he said sounding slightly amused "I'm going on a mission tomorrow that's all"

"Oh, were too?

"No idea, me, Hitsugaya, and some guy from 11th are going somewhere in southern Japan to take care of a hollow"

"Oh, Ichigo?"

"Yeah,"

"Don't leave … tonight I mean"

"Wouldn't dream of it" he said

"Rukia?"

"Yeah,"

"I love you"

There was a pause "I love you too, Ichigo"

**(A/N):**Okay well that's the chapter and I'm probably going to have to change the rating on this because of it any way few things to address some people are probably gonna say I rushed this with the "I love you" well really they've kinda known it for like the past four years so it's nothing new … oh and this is an advertisement for a new story I'm writing for harry potter, it's about what happens after the war ends (the war happens between 6th and 7th year) and harry returns for his 7th year at school with Ron Hermione and Neville while Ginny for her 6th with Luna harry depressed and missing action becomes an emo and Ginny thinks it's hot Ron becomes a teacher's pet and Neville becomes gay their girlfriends Hermione and Luna try to snap them and harry out of it but Ginny likes harry as an emo its going to be a humor/romance that's rated M called "Hogwarts cliques" Read it!


End file.
